


morning haze

by orphan_account



Series: FE Rarepair Week (Fall 2019) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Referenced canonical character death, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The dawning winter prompts Lachesis to offer Ayra a cup of hot chocolate, early one introspective morning.(ForFE Rarepair Week(a week late... oops) Day 2 - tea, hot chocolate)





	morning haze

Ayra rose with the sun. The earliest rays of light creeping would rouse her, and away she would slip. Lachesis had been in the habit of waking early herself, beginning her day with a fresh cup of tea in the garden before attending to her duties. But Ayra’s schedule put hers to shame. She was never idle. Sharpening weapons, training, shadowing Lord Sigurd, teaching the way of the sword to Shannan… it was always something.

This morning, winter was beginning to broach the land, bringing with it low mists and a frightful chill. Lachesis shivered as she slipped out of bed, swapping her robes for her day-clothes as swiftly as possible. She didn’t often indulge in tea nowadays, given the state of things, but today was a day to be lenient.

As she pawed through her belongings for tea-bags, her eye caught on something else, much more extravagant. It had been a birthday gift from Eldigan, once upon a time. She couldn’t resist the bitter smile that twisted onto her face at the sight of it. It would be better served sharing it with someone else, she decided. 

She scrounged for the appropriate amount of milk and heated it, stirring in the powder from its bag. Into two pink and gold tea-cups, patterned with roses, went the sweet drink, swirling with steam. All that was left was to find the recipient of the second cup.

Her first stop was where the whet-stones were kept. Sure enough, she could hear the sound of blades against rock as she approached. Kneeling in front of one was Ayra, hair brushed smooth, falling like a water-fall around her face as she worked. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, her eyes never drifting from her task, hands never faltering despite the cold. Her fingers were long and deft… and shaking slightly despite the gloves Ayra favored. Lachesis frowned.

She cleared her throat as she approached, nudging open the door with one shoulder. Ayra didn’t so much as blink, methodically finishing up the work on her sword. When she had finished, she looked up.

“Do you require my assistance for some matter?” Ayra asked stiltedly, clearly not having expected a visitor at this time of day.

She raised one of her tea-cups, careful not to spill the hot liquid. “As a matter of fact, I do. My hands are both full, and I have need of relief for one of them.”

Ayra saw the invitation for what it was and stood, stepping carefully around the swords strewn across the floor. She plucked the cup from Lachesis’ hand with care, holding it like it was made of glass. She swirled the liquid curiously, watching it spiral, breathed in its scent.

“Not tea?”

Lachesis shook her head, a small smile on her face. “A different kind of delicacy. Sweeter, and more satisfying in this weather.”

Ayra took a cautious sip. “Hm.”

“Hot chocolate,” Lachesis explained. It was made with cacao beans, imported from the south, and was rich with an edge of bitterness. She knew Ayra wasn’t fond of sweets, but this would surely sate her fickle tongue.

“We have some similar beverages from Isaach, strong enough to shock the senses awake in the morning.” Ayra offered as she took another, longer sip.

“I’m glad it’s to your taste.”

Lachesis’ gaze flickered to Ayra’s hands, which were cradling the cup delicately. The shaking had stopped, eased away by the warmth.

“To what do I owe the favor?” Ayra and Lachesis were allies. They often fought together, and even would take some meals together. But Ayra wasn’t exactly a conversationalist, so of course she assumed there was an ulterior motive. 

“I was craving something to stave off the chill, and the more the merrier, as they say. The hot chocolate was a gift from Eldigan. I didn’t want it idling in my belongings.” The words spilled from her unbidden, more than she meant to say. Ayra had her own brother, she knew, though she had no idea what their relationship was, if it was as bittersweet as this.

Ayra was silent for a while, and Lachesis worried she had gone too far, burdening the other with her emotions. “Then it is my honor to partake in it. He was a man of his word,” was what Ayra finally settled on, no other ramblings or attempts at comfort. A sentiment Lachesis agreed with, even with so much left unsaid. That was what it all boiled down to, in the end. 

They finished their hot chocolate in silence, Lachesis’ wandering mind anchored by Ayra’s unshakable presence. And if Ayra was no longer feeling that subtle numbness in her hands, that was just an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (including con crit!) are always welcome! Also, I'm on tumblr [@fefemslash](https://fefemslash.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to come say hi


End file.
